Push Back To You
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance Brennan is actually a witch and a different person entirely. She loves both Lucius Malfoy and Seeley Booth. Who does she love more? She goes to Maluku Islands to think. When she comes back a year later who will she choose? Warning nice Lucius Malfoy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: Warning: Nice Lucius Story (Please don't read if you don't like nice Lucius stories)**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Temperance Brennan was a woman of secrets. In fact her name wasn't Temperance Brennan it was Chrysanthemum Sarah Evans elder sister to Aster, Petunia, Lily, Blossom and Alder.

She was born in 1954 she was born a Muggle. She had red hair and green eyes. In 1956 her brother Aster Ryan Evans was born, next in 1958 was Petunia Cassandra Evans, then in 1960 Lily Rose Evans, then in 1963 the twins Blossom Cherry Evans and Alder Damion Evans then lastly in 1965 Tansy May Evans.

They were all close when they were younger. But Petunia wasn't happy with the things Chrysanthemum, Lily, Blossom and Alder could do. Started calling them freaks. It got worse when Chrysanthemum found out she was a witch. She was the first of 7 Muggle Children to go to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall took her to get her wand it was Rowan and Dragon Heart-String. She went of to Hogwarts in 1965 and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

At Hogwarts she met Lucius Malfoy. They immediately felt a connection to each other. Years later they took a soul potion to see if they were soul mates and the potion said yes they were. They were happy but Lucius's family wasn't he was promised to Narcissa Black who is Chrysanthemum's opinion was a little crazy about the Dark Arts. Lucius wanted out of the Dark Arts he wanted to make a good name for himself, a light name not dark.

When Lucius's father said he would kill Chrysanthemum and her whole family if Lucius didn't marry Narcissa. So they broke up it tore them apart to be separate. But Lucius insisted it had to be done to protect her and her family.

After graduation Chrysanthemum decided to study at Oxford. Over time her siblings that went to Hogwarts graduated they were Lily, Blossom and Alder. Petunia had left the family to be out of those 'freaks' presence. Aster and Tansy were alright with all the magic they thought it was cool even if they didn't have it.

In 1980 Chrysanthemum learned that her love Lucius had had a son with Narcissa. It broke her. But she had some hope because he didn't have another child.

Lily married a Gryffindor named James Potter and had a son Harry. They all but Harry died a year later on Halloween. Chrysanthemum, Aster, Blossom, Alder and Tansy mourned for their lost sister they all were at the funeral. They all asked Dumbledore to take Harry in but Dumbledore insisted he go somewhere else.

They didn't find out where to years later that Harry had been sent to live with Petunia. All four where angry at his treatment at the hands of their sister. They all made a packed to visit Petunia twice a week to make sure Harry was growing up without harm not like before.

Chrysanthemum went into hiding under the name Temperance Brennan she worked at the Jeffersonian Intuition. She would visit Harry twice a year she couldn't believe his luck at Hogwarts but lucky he had Blossom's husband watching over him.

Chrysanthemum/Temperance worked with Booth a lot and found herself loving him not as much as Lucius but it would have to do. She decided to think it over in 2009. She went to Maluku Islands to clear her head because she got a letter from Lucius saying it was safe for them to be together. She didn't know what to do. Lucius was her own age (55) while Booth was 20 years younger than her. Witches and Wizards only died when they choose too. So she still looked to be in her late twenties.

So to clear her head she and Booth parted ways for a year. Now it was their meeting date. What would happen?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Is it too Late

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. But here is a small chapter for all my loyal readers out there:) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: It is too late…**

* * *

Temperance/Chrysanthemum looked around the Shopping Cart in the Mall waiting for Booth. She had spent the last 12 months figuring out where her heart lies. She just needed to see Booth to make sure she was doing the right thing. She thought of Lucius as she waited. Lucius or Booth were her chooses. The Magical World or the Muggle World.

She still held on to the letter she got from Lucius why she was in Maluku. She pulls it out and reads it again.

_My Angel Flower Chrysanthemum_

_I have missed you. I am sorry this letter is in the long time in the making._

_But He-Shall-Not-Be-Named came back and I had to protect you and Draco._

_Narcissa is as crazy as her sister Bellatrix. I helped Harry will the war. But it has taken some years to clean Britain of Death Eaters. The had a different punishment other than Azkaban. They went through the ritual of soul judgement that left them insane then had there memory wiped and put into a Muggle prison for 20 years. It is better then Azkaban. Now no Death Eaters can get us._

_I helped Sirius and Severus stay alive. Bellatrix was going to kill Sirius when I blocked it and sent him to a secure location. Then I did the same with Severus. _

_Now a lot has changed in Wizarding Britain since the fall of most Pure-Blood families. _

_Minerva McGonagall is now Headmistress at Hogwarts and Severus is Deputy Headmaster._

_I am now someone very important in our world. I want you to come back to me and do it with me._

_It is safe so don't worry. I want to marry you now, yesterday and today. I still love you after all these years. I hope you come back. You will find me at Malfoy Manor when you decided my Angel Flower._

_Be well_

_Love Always_

_Lucius_

Temperance was interrupted by footsteps she turns around and sees Booth walking towards her with a blonde haired woman.

"Hey Bones", Booth says

"Hey Booth and…", Temperance asks

"Hannah Burley", Hannah says

"What do you do?" Temperance asks

"I am a Journalist", Hannah says

"What were you doing in Afghanistan?" Temperance asks

"Getting a story and fate lead me to Booth", Hannah replies

"She is my girlfriend", Booth says smiling at Hannah

"Oh how did that happen?" Temperance asks

"I saves her from a situation with armed men. We just clicked. We fell in love", Booth says kissing Hannah lips

"So your serious?" Temperance asks

"As serious as a Heart Attack", Booth says smiling

"Temperance can I talk to you over there?" Hannah asks

"Sure", Temperance says

"I know what happened between you and Seeley. Stay away from him. He loves me and doesn't need you around to spoil our happiness. He is more happy with me then he says he was with you. I picked up the pieces off his broken heart. So try not to get in our way", Hannah says

"Fine", Temperance says as Booth joins them

"Everything alright ladies?" Booth asks

"I am happy for you Booth", Temperance says now knowing who she was going to choose

She was too late to do anything about this.

"Thank Bones see you in the office tomorrow", Booth says as Hannah leads him away not waiting for an answer

"No you won't see me tomorrow. I will be long gone. You're happy. So I am going to be", Temperance says apparting back to her apartment to pack

She would return to Lucius this very night and forget what ever happened with Booth. At least Lucius knew the truth about her and her secrets. Booth didn't even want to hear them. Temperance picks up a photo of her and Booth and smashes it.

"Times have now changed", Temperance says packing the last of her personal belongings

Temperance looked around one last time at her apartment.

"Goodbye old life. It is time for me to move on", Temperance says and port-keys out of her apartment and always from her once best friend and team.

That blamed her for leaving. Now she was leaving for real. How would they coup without her now?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
